Blood Born Assassin
by Dr Playz
Summary: In the ages of the 1400's, Marshall and most of the pups live their lives as thieves. Simple life they thought of it, until their hideout is raided by the guards, and Marshall is the only one left who hasn't been thrown into the dungeons. What will it take to get them back, and what will send Marshall over the edge into an all-out killing spree...?


**Thought I might start making something a bit different: My first crossover. I'm afraid I don't know much about Assassin's Creed, so I'll just go from the small pieces I have seen about that game, but it's been interesting me lately. Anyway, down to point: All the pups are in this story sooner or later, some not until later chapters. All pups are human figures in this story.**

Chapter 1: Just thieves

Marshall was walking down the streets, with a light grey hood pulled over his head. You could still see his face however, since he didn't want to seem a threat. After all, he was the diversion. He kept walking, until he saw the perfect opportunity: A man buying something from a clothing stall, and he could see the gold he had with him. A perfect steal.

Marshall edged his way through the crowds of people on the streets, and was directly approaching the man from his left side. The thief then put his act on, pulling a white feather from his hidden pockets under his shirt, and put it in his hood. A few seconds later, a few other people had white feather in his hood, scattered around the same location.

Marshall advanced quickly, and pretended to trip over the person coming towards him, pushing them both to the ground.

Marshall: "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" He said in a tone opposite to his intentions.

Then, someone with another hood and white feather walked past behind the man at the stall who had turned around to help them both up. The other thief snatched the coin purse from the man's back pocket without him even realising, and continued walking, then tossed it to another white feathered hood on top of the walls that ran behind the stalls, who began walking in the other direction.

Marshall made sure everything was in order, then silently left, before the man realised his wallet was missing.

"THIEF! PICKPOCKET!" the man suddenly cried in the direction Marshall had walked in. He didn't turn around, but picked up the pace, as well as the other hooded figures. They were fast, and were good at their job.

He then saw guards talking to the pickpocketed man, who pointed directly at Marshall. He knew the next move: grin and run. He sprinted, pushing other people out of his way, as the guards followed suite.

He headed sharp left, only to be cornered by other town guards, who pointed their haldberds at him. He then took the right, heading down an open alley with multiple guards now on his tail. He jumped, ad climbed his way up the side of the building.

Thanks to his agility, he could quickly speed away over the rooftops, and made his way a few blocks down, before entering a saloon. The manager noticed the way Marshall looked at him, and gave Marshall the coin purse, before unlocking the secret door at the back of the building, which led underground.

Through candlelight, he soon found his sanctuary. He removed his hood, smiling at his fellow brothers and sisters. He threw the coin purse onto the table, of it spilling out with the impact. Around 300 coin.

Skye, Rocky, Everest and Tracker remove their hoods, cheering at the sight.

Skye: "We're drinking tonight!"

Tracker: "Oh hell yes!"

Marshall: "What do you say? We do a bit of late night work so we can have the week off?"

Everest: "Well you're staying here. You've already got plenty of heat for the next day at least."

Rocky: "Yeah, Eve's right. You gotta lay low for a while."

Marshall sighed. "Fine then. Just don't do anything fun while I'm stuck here."

Skye: "Don't worry Marsh."

And so later, they went upstairs and bought three bottles of whisky, and 10 bottles of rum, along with a set of food. After they had eaten, and drank at least half of what was there, everyone apart from Marshall left to do some "late night work" so they wouldn't have to deal with hiding everywhere because of their bounty.

Marshall decided to go off and do his own thing a little while later.

Moving like a shadow, he passed around buildings and through alleyways, until he found a figure that seemed to be praying, halfway through an alleyway. "late night work" was the more bloodier of the two options. At night, the crew would murder their victims if they tried to resist the theives taking whatever they wanted from them.

Marshall silently approached his victim, pulling out his dagger, and putting it against the person's throat.

Marshall: "Give me the gold, in exchange for your throat."

The person smiled, flicking Marshall opposite wrist and slamming his leg into his chest, knocking Marshall back. Before he had time to respond, his prey jumped up, pulling a pure white hood over his head.

As Marshall stepped backwards, he realised that the hunter has become the hunted: He had tried to blindly rob an assassin. The assassin gave him an evil smirk before advancing, kicking Marshall in the groin, and putting him in a headlock, while triggering her hidden blade, and placed it against Marshall's neck.

Assassin: "Give me _your _coin before I cut _your_ throat." surprisingly, her voice was female.

Marshall stood their, groaning from the pain erupting from his regions, before answering.

Marshall: "I don't carry gold. Simple mistake."

The assassin chuckled.

Assassin: "Right move, wrong-" she managed to say before Marshall elbowed her in the stomach, and tried to kick his feet out from under him, but the assassin flipped forwards, and pushed her blade right beside Marshall's neck as Marshall placed his dagger beside the assassin's neck.

The white murderer tilted his head.

Assassin: "Not half bad for a thief, although I have seen better."

Marshall: "Pretty useless for an assassin."

The assassin laughed, before lowering his blade.

Assassin: "Ever thought I was testing you?"

Marshall seemed taken back, and lowered his blade. Suddenly, shouting guards could be heard, as Marshall spun around.

Assassin: "Have fun, Marshall." he sad as he quickly climbed up the building next to him, and shot away. Marshall did the same, but on the opposite building.

He took one glance at her, before she smirked and disappeared into the night.

Marshall only just realised that he had a grin on his face. A mischievous one to be precise.

'I'm sure I'll see you again someday.' he thought. That someday, was the next day. Although he didn't know that…

Marshall quietly snuck back into their hideout just before the other's arrived.

Rocky: "Have fun without us?"

Marshall just acted drunk, causing the others to laugh. He stood up, and walked over towards his room.

Marshall: "I'm gonna hit the hay, it's getting late."

Everest: "Suit yourself." she said, cleaning her knife.

Marshall walked into his room, but couldn't sleep at all. He was still thinking about the assassin. He was still surprised she hadn't killed him.

'I must be special' he thought, before finally drifting off to sleep, only a couple of hours away from sunrise anyway. He had the ability to sleep in, so he did. It was a few hours later when he decided to leave.

He silently changed into his hooded clothing, before heading outside. The bright sun blinded him for a few seconds, but he soo adjusted, and walked back down the same path as he had late last night. The only difference, was that there were other people.

He then climbed up the side of a house, and sprinted across rooftops, until he came to the same alleyway he found the female assassin praying in. he began searching around, to try and find any traces or her returning to the same location. As he turned a corner into a small, unnoticed spot, he was suddenly pulled by the collar, and had a Toma-hawk axe raised to his throat, while being pushed against a wall.

Assassin: "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he snarled at Marshall.

Marshall: "I-I was here last night, I was let go by another assassin!" he desperately let out at the assassin.

The assassin lowered his axe, and let Marshall go.

Assassin: "So. Annabelle let you go, eh? Consider yourself lucky kid. Now get lost before I change that…" The black hooded assassin hissed at him.

Marshall: "Actually, I came back to find her." He said with a slight hint of fear, clearly knowing the assassin was way more experienced than he.

Assassin: "What business do you have with her?"

Marshall: "I wish to ask her a couple of questions. A, being why she didn't slit my throat."

Assassin: "Not a question you need to be asking. Now, get lost. I have a job to do!"

Marshall: "That's why you are waiting in what was essentially the same spot I encountered her last night? Cut the shit assassin, I may only be 18, but I know how to handle a blade if I must. She figured that one out."

The assassin turned around, before swinging his axe at Marshall, which he cleanly dodged, and pulled out his dagger, kneeing the assassin in the face, before kicking him backwards, and running his blade along his thigh, then tripping him up.

The assassin's hood fell off, and he looked shocked. Marshall evilly grinned, and held him down with one foot.

Marshall: "I may just be a thief, but looks, are profoundly deceiving." he said, while running his blade through his fingers.

Annabelle: "That was quite a show, Marshall…" a voice said from the roof opposite them.

Marshall: "About time you showed up."

Annabelle: "I was here the entire time. Maybe you could have used your eyes and looked a bit better. Although, I didn't expect much from a rookie."

Marshall got off of the other assassin.

Annabelle: "I see you've already met Clyde."

Clyde just got up silently and walked off in a huff, most likely to murder some guard somewhere.

Marshall: "Oh Clyde. I think you left this behind." the assassin stopped, before turning his head towards Marshall, who was holding his hidden blade.

Marshall tossed it to him, and Clyde walked off silently.

Marshall then turned back around, and startled himself seeing Annabelle right behind him.

Marshall: "God's sake, stop doing that. And I presume you want something with me?"

Annabelle: "Indeed I do. Have you ever thought about being an assassin?"

Marshall: "Once. I settled for being a thief however, good income with an easy job."

Annabelle: "Easy isn't life Marshall. Your skills say otherwise."

Marshall: "Mind also telling me how you know my name?"

Annabelle chuckled. "Pretty easy if you stick to the shadows, and follow someone after their crimes. You're not the easiest person to catch either."

Marshall: "So I presume you're on some sort of hiring spree? I'm not for sale, I have good friends, so I'll skip the offer."

Annabelle: "Says the man who tried to rob one of the best assassins in Roma, and kill another. Your life has changed. Your friends are being carted away to the cells right now. What would they think of you, if you just stood among the crowd and watched their execution?"

Marshall didn't even ask questions, he sprinted straight towards their hideout, only to find it empty, with the contents spilled everywhere. He rushed back outside, seeing the guards shoving them long in shackles, while everyone else threw insults at them from the sides of the street. He fell to his knees.

Annabelle: "See? Life isn't always what you thought it turned out to be."

He then clenched his fists tightly, and pulled his hood over his head.

Annabelle: "So. Are you going to take me up on this offer?"

Marshall took a few seconds before standing up, and turning to face her, with an expression of pure hatred.

"I will kill anyone who dares stand in my way..."

**Like it so far? Don't worry, chapters for my other stories are coming soon enough. Until next time!**

**Dr Playz**


End file.
